Demonic Affairs
by ladyasile
Summary: Ghostly attacks on Kurama, a frightning demonic force, and romance and betrayal. Just what happens when someone not human wants you, while you're in a relationship with the love of your life? Pairings: YxK and eventual HxK YAOI
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this idea kept me up, so I had to write it. I'm not sure whether it's something that I should continue, but I'll see. Many incidents are inspired from what I gathered from my research with the paranormal and from some stories that I managed to read on the internet from people that have experienced this. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, if I did… Wouldn't I be lucky?

**

* * *

Demonic Affairs**

* * *

"Yusuke! It's a mansion!" the redheaded young man gasped out in surprise. His boyfriend had told him that they were going to move into a _slightly _larger house, to better suit them. He had been overjoyed in knowing that they were going to leave the boisterous city life for the more tranquil country side.

"I knew you would love, Kurama," his boyfriend affectionately said, using his pet name for him. Kurama leaned in for a quick kiss before turning his sights to the mansion in front of them. To say the least, it was breathtaking at first glance. Then again, what would you expect from a businessman from the country's larges and greatest company?

Green eyes took in every piece of structure that he could swallow with a first glance. Plenty of various flora decorated the front, along with slightly suspicious plant life, like Spanish moss decorating gnarly trees that hid the house from view. They were within the gates, just outside the front doors. Kurama could see the pond just to the right side of the mansion; it even had a miniature bridge running across it for decoration. There were some statues around, which troubled Kurama a bit. They did seem a bit malevolent, but he dismissed it without a second thought. The mansion had two floors, balconies on the side rooms, and large pillars up front… It was a unique mansion, but nevertheless beautiful and inspiring. The redhead needed that, after all he was a writer.

"Shall we go in, love?" Yusuke asked with a wide grin. He was obviously excited and pleased that Kurama had loved the place as much as he did. Both men walked inside and took in the beauty that the mansion held from within. Brand new furniture and decorations dressed the mansion from the inside. If anyone had walked in, they would've have thought that royalty lived in there, not two men who now barely had enough money due to the payment of the mansion.

"I can't believe you talked me into going shopping for all of this!" Kurama scolded his boyfriend in a teasing matter, that showed he wasn't actually angered. Yusuke laughed in response. "Hey, you took the money and credit cards without a problem, if I remember correctly," he retorted. The green-eyed man smiled and planted a chaste kiss on the other.

Kurama's insides immediately felt a response to their kiss, and leaned in for another. Yusuke took note of this and continued to kiss his boyfriend with passion. "This is our home, so how about if we go and mark it… permanently?" Kurama purred into the brown-eyed man's ear. Yusuke caught on quickly, because in an instant he picked up Kurama in bridal style and ran upstairs to the nearest room. It didn't matter, all the rooms had new beds and furniture!

Yusuke laid Kurama on the king-sized bed four poster bed, and began to kiss his neck while attempting to get rid of his clothing. Kurama moaned and did the same with his clothes. The excitement began to prove to much for Yusuke, whom rapidly jumped on the red haired man and began to tear his clothes off. Both were partially nude and getting even hornier by the second. Kurama's hand slipped stealthily down his lover's body until he got to where he managed to elicit a moan from him. Yusuke felt himself getting harder and harder, as he too followed Kurama's example. Both were now touching each other, and eager on getting more done.

"D-did you h-hear… Yusuke!" Said man looked at Kurama with eyes that said, "Why the hell did you stop me for?" Kurama sighed before answering him. "I thought I heard a noise. No one's here, right?" Yusuke's silence was enough answer for both.

"I'll go check it out. Stay here." Yusuke walked out of the room with only his pants on, determined to find out the source of the noise. He had to keep his lover safe, after all.

Kurama remained in the room alone, much to his discomfort. 'Why do I feel so terrified here? He'll come back safely. Maybe it was all in my…" Kurama gasped. His eyes darted to his leg as soon as he felt a touch. 'All in my head!' he kept repeating mentally. Still, he felt the touch, now going further up his leg. He shuddered, but he kept denying the ghostly touch. The man gathered some courage and moved to the other side of the bed. Jade eyes timidly forced themselves to look down. "It's not…there," he croaked out. Finding himself smiling at his crazy thoughts, he felt a sense of alleviation.

He stood up, intent on checking on Yusuke. He would've walked if not for the strong presence that pushed him down to the bed and held him still, against his will. "Yusu…ke…" he weakly called out. Whatever was holding him down, had put a great deal of force into making sure that he could not speak or breathe, by clutching his throat.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Should I bother to continue? Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Demonic Affairs: Chapter Two**

* * *

A/N: It could be fate or coincidence, but tonight it's raining, there's "scary" movies and anime on television, and I just happened to be reading supposedly true horror events on the internet. If this does not inspire a spooky or creepy story, nothing will. I must say that I was surprised that many liked the story, but I'm not complaining at all! Thank you all for your lovely reviews! And to the anonymous reviewer who wrote that I had put "TBC", so I better update… I forgot I had that on! Though, thanks for that reminder!

Disclaimer: If I owned YYH, I'd be less freaked out right now.

* * *

'I'm going to… Die!' Kurama kept thinking as whatever was holding him by the throat kept up the relentless grip. He tried to move, as an attempt of forcing loose the grip. However, it seemed that the more he struggled, the more vicious the presence got. Along his arms, Kurama felt nails dig into his skin and move downward to where his hands were. The pain was intense, but he felt it all go numb from lack of oxygen. Again and again he tried to call out for Yusuke, but to no avail each time.

Yusuke had finally made his way to the front doors, but had yet to find any sign of their mysterious intruder. He knew the upstairs was clear, and he had checked all of the first floor with the exception of the basement. 'Better go check that too,' he thought to himself. The black-haired man drew in his breath and let out a sigh, this certainly had a chance of danger in his opinion. The basement was located next to the set of stairs that led to the top floor, so he calmly walked over to the door. His heart was pounding with adrenaline, almost too much. He reached the door knob, slowly turned it, and looked around for anything from the door frame.

Nothing caught his eye at first, so he went against his instincts and walked down the stairs. 'Sure am glad the there's no spaces between the steps! It could turn out to be some guy with a knife waiting down there. Hell, do I even have a weapon?' The man stopped and checked himself for a weapon. He knew he always carried a handgun underneath the fabric of his pants on his right leg, but he remained unsure if he had it with him. 'Damn, I had to almost have…' Yusuke's eyes caught hold of a figure's silhouette. The problem was that the figure's shadow was behind him, towering. He turned around with great speed, but saw nothing there.

'Should I go up there, stay here, or keep going down?' Yusuke kept facing the doorway, completely letting himself unguarded for a moment. And in that moment Yusuke felt a push from right in front of him, making his body fly backwards down the stairs. Fortunately nothing bad happened to him as he landed at the foot of the stairs. He raised himself into a crouching position, looked up and saw…

Kurama fluttered his eyes open. He immediately looked around and jumped out of the bed with terror. "Was… that… all a dream?" he asked himself. The redhead took in several deep breaths and sat on the floor, exhausted and lightheaded. Leisurely, he raised his arm, bringing his hand to his head. He rubbed his head slightly until he felt a pang of pain running through his arm. As he looked down he noticed five long scratches, still fresh blood oozing out. In a instant, all the memories that he had deemed as dreams came flooding back. "W-what the h-hell?"

It took the redhead a moment to realize that Yusuke was still not there with him, and that all he had experienced was indeed not a dream or nightmare. Gulping, he took a step toward the door of the bedroom. After five steps, he gathered enough courage to run to the door. As he ran, he heard strange noises coming from the bedroom that he was so desperately trying to escape. "YUSUKE!" Kurama practically jumped out of the room and ran down the stairs with full speed.

Yusuke was paralyzed with horror at what he was seeing. The figure could not have been more than two feet tall, but it was impossible to tell what it was. It was like a shadow, except that he could not see through it. "YUSUKE!" The figure began to vanish, but Yusuke was determined to see if this was all in his head. He ran up the steps and tried to grab the shadow, but only managed to land flat on his face. Reason hit him, and he knew that he had to go check on his lover.

Kurama came to the front doors, looking frantically for Yusuke, but didn't find him. He began to consider to running out of the house, but stopped himself when he heard someone coming up from behind. He turned around and saw a now bruising Yusuke walking over to him. "Yusuke! What the hell happened to you?" Brown eyes darted to Kurama's arms. "I should be asking you that! Look at your arms! What the fuck happened?" Kurama shook his head and embraced the other.

"I feel off the basement stairs, incase you're still interested." Yusuke ran his hand over Kurama's wounds and grimaced. "There was no one here, so how did you get these?" Green eyes looked into Yusuke's but no words came. 'If I tell him…' He knew what would happen already.

"I fell asleep and woke up like this," he weakly offered. However, Yusuke decided against asking him any further questions. 'We don't need to talk about this now. Maybe we were just dreaming or something,' Yusuke thought.

Both walked upstairs, but instead of going back into the bedroom they were in before, Kurama pushed Yusuke into another. They laid down and easily drifted off to sleep. The day had been exhausting, and they needed to rest, no matter how uncomfortable it all seemed.

Kurama opened his eyes. 'W-what was that noise?' He looked around the room, only seeing the bedroom door open. Without any idea of what he was doing, Kurama got out of bed and walked out of the room. Deep down he knew it wasn't a bright idea, but he was being lured in. His pace was slow, but as he kept walking it seemed to be increasing slightly. He soon stood in front of the door that led into the room where he had the earlier incident. Gently he opened the door and walked in…

* * *

TBC…?

* * *

A/N: Whoa! I'm done for the day…er…night! Enjoy this chapter, because it might be my last… only if I don't get ideas! Hey, I'm making this up as I go along! LOL. I hope you liked it. Oh, that figure Yusuke saw was actually something that I vaguely remember seeing when I was five years old. I'm not sure if it was my imagination or not. Still… my old (I literally meant that) apartments were supposedly rumored to have been built on top of what used to be a cemetery. Who knows?! Hm, I still live near them… 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all that have been reading, and a special thanks to those who reviewed, and added this story to their favorite and/or alert lists. Heck , it means a lot to have actually started this and get so much love from wonderful people.

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep doing these? We all know who the rightful owner is! Not me! TT

**

* * *

Demonic Affairs: Chapter Three**

* * *

Sunlight bled into the room, awaking a sleeping redhead from a deep slumber. Kurama sat up and stretched before taking notice of where he was. "What the…" His eyes traveled around the room. All the decorations, furniture, and anything else in there had been thrown around. It would've almost looked as if it was the day after a crazy, out-of-control party, but he knew only he and Yusuke were living there!

He didn't know what was worse, waking up in the room you desperately didn't want to be in, or waking up in the room you didn't want to be in naked. Out of instinct, he gathered the bed's sheets and placed them on himself. 'Take it easy. Think about what happened.' His mind began to show him pieces of what had happened. 'Yes, I was walking here…but I didn't have any control of my body. And… it's all a blur after that, or is it?' Images flashed across his mind, revealing throbbing pain in every inch of his body.

Without any warning, he started recollecting an image of someone being on top of him. 'Red eyes, ebony hair… What else?' He kept closing his eyes and biting down on his lower lip while he tried to piece the shards of his blurry memory. Nothing more seemed to want to come though, making him give up his attempts. Kurama sighed and got out of the bed. "I wonder ho Yusuke slept this… Yusuke!" he shouted loudly. "What?" Kurama's ears picked up the faint reply and moved his body to the door.

He dashed out of the room and stumbled inside the bedroom where he had laid with Yusuke the night before. After scanning all over the room he noticed that his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen at all. The bed was messy, but everything else seemed to be in place. "Yusuke," he called out only to have eerie silence as a response. Kurama took another look around, but paused for a moment after seeing himself on the full-length mirror by the closet.

Red marks adorned his pale arms, bruises marred his chest and legs, and fang-like marks bejeweled his soft neck. His eyes grew wide in seconds. He dropped the sheets, exposing his entire body to examine the damages on it. To his relief, only the injuries he had at first noticed were the only ones. Still, he wished he could find Yusuke soon. As fate would have it, he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" he answered, unsure of who would be calling at… 'What time is it?' It tool him a quick second to look at the alarm clock next to the phone on the nightstand. It had been Yusuke's idea to put the phone next to the bed, incase he had any urgent calls he had to take during any time of the day. The clock read noon.

"Kurama, how are you? You sound like you barely woke up! Can't believe I woke up before you!" The bragging and blasé attitude certainly sounded familiar to him, and he welcomed it.

"Yusuke, where are you?"

"Work. It's noon, so I have some time to talk to you right now." The redhead felt his heart race, and he desperately wanted to cry now. Who had answered him before? How had he gotten injured? And who had been on top of him?

"Love, are you okay?" Yusuke's voice could be heard getting a bit concerned.

"Didn't you notice that I wasn't in bed with you, Yusuke?" Kurama asked, barely making it all sound normal.

"Yeah, you were there. What's up with you? You even responded once when I gave you a kiss." The news stunned Kurama. 'How could I if I wasn't there? Who was there? Am I going insane?'

"Oh, I guess I forgot. Sorry, darling," Kurama responded, sounding confident and eased.

"Yeah… Well, I would ask you if you wanted something to eat, but now we live further away so…"

"It's all right. I can eat something here, Yusuke. Take care."

"Sure! You too, my sexy angel. See you later." And with that Kurama hung up the phone. He stood still for a moment, trying to absorb all that had happened. After remaining like that for long time he thought, 'I must have sleep walked to the room. And Yusuke was probably too sleepy to think straight. Perhaps nightmares caused me to injure myself like this and the person was… a figment of my imagination or dreams.'

"Yes, that explains everything," he said to himself, but he didn't exactly believe it all. "Better wash up and eat something." Kurama headed for the bathroom door.

Since he was already bare, he just turned on the shower and stepped in. The shower wasn't as lavish as the rest of the house. It was plain, and had a single glass door to which to enter from. He continued to let the water hit him as he began to try to rid himself of all the incidents and so-called dreams. "It isn't real," he began to repeat to himself until the word partially sunk in.

* * *

TBC…?

* * *

A/N: Well, it wasn't very long at all. Sorry for that, but I need to take a shower of my own and go to sleep before I wake up at seven in the morning! Gah! I hated this chapter for two reasons! 1) It could have been better. 2) It reminded me of an incident that happened three summers ago. Gosh, that was creepy!! Oh, and I'm pretty sure all of you know by now the identity of the entity… LMAO! I just had to put that. Hopefully I can update tomorrow, er, today… which ever day. Thank you for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've been busy with updating my Get Backers and Yami no Matsuei stories by the demand of others. Okay, again, thank you all!! Your reviews, alerts, and favorites… You guys encourage me so much! Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for being my wonderful beta!

Disclaimer: Sigh… I will never own YYH!

**

* * *

Demonic Affairs: Chapter Four**

* * *

Kurama inspected himself in the mirror once again. The bruises were still there, but somehow they had miraculously healed somewhat. The marks on his arms were virtually invisible, except if they were inspected closely in good light. The redhead sighed heavily. He dressed himself in simple light-blue jeans and a loose black t-shirt.

The casually dressed young man walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. It was partly because he was hungry, but he did acknowledge his fear of being alone upstairs. To his knowledge, the strange events had taken place upstairs.

He made himself a cup of coffee and looked around the kitchen for something to eat. "What should I get?" He looked inside the refrigerator and pulled out the strawberries that had already been in cut in half and were ready to eat.

Sitting down in the chair that faced towards one of the many windows in the kitchen, the redhead felt a chill creep down his spine. Kurama dismissed the eerie feeling, and tried to occupy his fearful mind with the television in front of him on top of one of the counters that held nothing but miscellaneous utensils.  
He took notice of a dark figure standing behind him by the door through the television screen. His body went rigid within seconds. As much as he wanted to turn around, he felt it would be a terrible choice to act out. So he kept still and focused his eyes on the shadowy figure. Within minutes, he saw another figure join it. They seemed trained on him only. Kurama could no longer keep still. With every passing second he felt more sure that they would attack him.

With his eyes never leaving the dark pair, he arose from his seat and took a step back, closer to them. His green eyes saw them move further away every time he took another step back. Without a moment to spare, Kurama whirled around and tried to see them. Nothing.

Frustration grew within him. Kurama's hands clenched into fists and he ran to the mansion's backyard. A wind of serenity calmed his nerves. The various plants filled the air with a gentle scent. The redhead walked further away from the house and deeper into the grounds of it. It was only when he was a great distance away that he felt any safer. His eyes looked at the mansion.

If he were not wide awake, he would not believe his eyes at the moment. On the left side of the mansion in one of the three balconies sat a young man. His black hair swayed with the wind, but he did not seem aware of anyone looking at him. "It's him… There's no doubt that it's him," whispered Kurama, still not believing his eyes. Even though he could not see the young man's eyes, he knew that they were ruby-colored.

"Hey there!" Kurama gasped and turned his head in the direction where the voice came from. He saw a man with long black hair in a ponytail and black leather clothes adorning his body. "So did you move in? It's a nice mansion," the man said to him.

Kurama nodded. "Why are you here?" It wasn't asked out of fear or accusation, but rather out of bewilderment.

The man's eyes widened. "Oh! Sorry, lady! My name is Kuronue."

Kurama nodded again. 'That didn't exactly answer my question,' he thought. Kurama cleared his throat. "It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Kuronue. Though I must inform you that I am not a woman. My name is Shuichi and I'm a man," Kurama said nicely.

He could see Kuronue's cheeks go pink. "S-sorry, Shuichi," he mumbled.

"It is not a problem. Still, why are you in my backyard? And you can call me Kurama, it seems everyone does," the redhead said.

Kuronue nodded. "Well, I got lost like two days ago in the woods next to your colossal backyard. So I headed this way without a clue as to where I was going, and I'm here now… Though I did have to go over the wooden fence back there."

Kurama smiled, trying his best to suppress his laughter. Though it was cut short immediately.

"What were you looking at? I saw you looking at your mansion," Kuronue asked.

The redhead remembered the young man sitting down on the balcony. He turned to see if he was still there, but he was gone. "I was looking at how the house looked from here… Nothing special," Kurama lied.

Kuronue seemed skeptical at first. "Whatever. I just want to go home already. Can I use your phone?"

Kurama thought about it for a moment. 'Should I let a complete stranger in? Then again… What if those things decide to attack me again? I don't want to go through that again.' Seeing that nothing would make him feel safe, Kurama went against his intuition and decided to let him in. "Sure. Let's go…" His eyes widened. There was absolutely no sign of Kuronue anymore.

He looked in the direction of the house, but he didn't see the black-dressed man anywhere. "He's gone…" Kurama whispered. An eerie wind blew and made him shudder. His jade eyes wandered back to the mansion and he gulped.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

A/N: So, there's another mystery now. You all must hate me now for adding even more to the amount of mysteries, huh? Well, thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: If you read "Funeral", then you know that I've been feeling crappy. Well, I still needed to update all my stories, and this update will be my last for this year. I will update in 2008. I still need to update and start 11 more stories. Special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99! And even more special thanks to my readers and reviewers!

Disclaimer: No, I do no own YYH.

**

* * *

Demonic Affairs: Chapter Five**

* * *

The young redhead entered the mansion and searched around for Kuronue. A man couldn't just vanish like that, after all. "Kuronue?" he asked and walked around the kitchen. To his astonishment, he couldn't find a single trace of the man dressed in black. "Maybe he left…" He closed his eyes and shook his head. And with a sigh he dropped to the floor. His dexterous fingers clutched his fiery red hair and gripped it until his knuckles turned white.

The phone rang and he opened his eyes in a flash. Kurama got up and ran to the phone. He reached it and answered almost out of breath. "H-hello?" No reply came from the other side, making the redhead grasp the phone in his hands even tighter. Closing his eyes, he struggled to hear any other sound.

"… Ha… ve… Ku…" He heard a distorted voice choke out.

Nothing more came after that. He hung up and placed the phone back to its proper place before going into the living room and sitting down in one of the couches. Kurama could feel his body tremble and go cold. The uneasiness of being inside the bizarre mansion had gotten to him, and he knew it. Above all, he feared that whatever was in the house knew of his horror. "Then again… I could be going crazy, right? That doesn't explain the bruises and injuries!" he growled. Taking a lamp next to him, he threw it across the room. He heard it shatter, but could not see it due to the obstruction of the sofa in front of him.

Without a care about the broken lamp, he headed into the office that Yusuke had prepared for him so he could work in peace. He opened the door and entered. The office was typical-looking, with the exception of the many books that filled the bookshelves, the antiques that decorated it, the futon by the window, and the miniature refrigerator that served well if he ever desired a snack.

The windows were closed, so he decided to open one up to let in the air. "Hopefully, I can relax a little here," he said, with a small hopeful smile. He frowned as he remembered why he had ever walked in there in the first place. Kurama walked over to his desk, opened it and reached for a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote something on it, and placed it on his desk. Afterwards, he walked leisurely to the open window. 'Will it answer my question? Will it answer who it is?' His back faced the desk, but his eyes would sometimes try to look back. He focused on the scenery outside the house. He could see that there would be a storm coming soon. "I hope Yusuke travels safely," he whispered.

When an eternity of waiting was over, the redhead turned around and walked back to the desk. Part of him was doubting the old trick of writing something down and waiting for a spirit to write back to work. To his amazement, there was something written down on the paper. "Hiei. You've finally arrived, Kurama," the green-eyed man read out loud. He shook a little and breathed erratically. 'It knows my name! What does it mean by arrived? Who is Hiei?'

Blood seeped out from his lips. "Calm yourself. Okay, now what?" Without another thought, he grabbed the pen and wrote another question. He turned away and waited for ten minutes before feeling ready to look. Sure enough, an answer was waiting for him. "A male. I died. I missed you," he read again. None of it made much sense to the redhead, but he continued nonetheless. He finished his next set of questions and turned away. Looking back after five minutes, thus time, he saw his answers. "I saw you before. He's coming." Shortly after he finished reading the answer and the strange warning, he heard stomping coming down the stairs.

'Impossible. It is not Yusuke.' He walked over to the door of the office and made sure it was locked. Kurama's green eyes filled with water that threatened to fall. The stomping got closer to the office. Automatically, his body moved backwards, toward the window. The heavy footsteps stopped and nothing happened. "Is it… W-what happened?" he asked.

"Kurama," he heard from behind him. The voice was deep, smooth, and calm with a sense of joy. However, the green-eyed beauty couldn't bring himself to look at all. He began to feel hands on his arms, sliding up and down, almost as if they were inspecting him. Kurama remained perfectly still, not trusting either the entity out in the hall nor the one behind him. Several minutes passed, and no longer were the ghostly hands touching his arms. They know grasped the sides of his face, and he felt something press against his lips.

The feeling was pure and felt right. Nothing about the otherworldly kiss bothered him. In fact, it had calmed him down. Soon, the entity and himself parted, leaving Kurama with nothing but ecstasy. "Was that you… Hiei?" he asked, quivering.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Was this long enough? I hope so. Well, Kurama finally got in touch with a spirit, but is he friendly? So many things to happen. I guess I need to make Yusuke come home, right? LOL. Thanks for reading! Happy holidays!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update. Thanks for all the reviews, hits, and everything else! Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

**

* * *

**

Demonic Affairs: Chapter Six

_

* * *

_

2 Months Later

"Okay, then. I'll be home in an hour or so," Yusuke said, keeping his eyes on the road while talking on his mobile. He had a difficult time due to the rain that fell stiff onto his car. "Or maybe in two if the storm keeps pouring like this."

The raven-haired man heard giggling over the phone. "That's what you get for going to work during your birthday," he heard Kurama reply in a repartee tone. Yusuke scowled and stuck out his tongue and drew it back in after remembering that his lover could not see him. "When I met you, you weren't the work addict that you are now," Kurama said to him.

Curving his lips upward, Yusuke answered. "Really? When I met you, Kurama, you weren't into bondage." He heard coughing from the other side of the mobile. Yusuke repressed laughter, but allowed himself a big grin.

"Just get home soon. I miss you," Kurama said, voice going husky. Unknown to Kurama, his voice had astonishing effects on Yusuke's body.

Gulping, Yusuke nodded. "I'll be home in 30 minutes, okay?" Flowing giggling hit his ears before he said a swift goodbye and hung up the phone.

The car sped up, making the driving harder from the rain and the several curves around. Yusuke could tell that the storm was going to get worse, but shrugged at it. By the time it would get worse, he'd be home. Another curve forced him to slow down to some extent. It turned out to be a good forced decision since a person was walking on the road. That caught Yusuke's attention. Not just because there was a person walking out in the rain on a very isolated road, but also on account of what the person was wearing.

"It's raining and civilization's too far from here… Who the hell wears leather?" He hit the brakes, and tilted his head from his seat to see the person standing, feet away from his car. Finding it peculiar, Yusuke turned the car around and stopped in front of the man, that he could now see with clarity.

"Hey buddy, you need a lift?" Though he'd rather be home by now, Yusuke felt sympathy for the stranger. Before the man in leather replied, Yusuke took in all the details. The man in front of him had long, midnight-colored hair in a high ponytail. His face looked youthful and polite.

The man leaned into Yusuke's side window. "Yeah, I do. Though if it causes you any problem, then it'd probably wouldn't be a good idea," the man answered, cheer heavy in his voice.

Yusuke gave a smile. "No problem," he said, shaking his head. The strange smiled back in response. "So where are you going?" he asked.

"Just to my friend's house. It's that way,." The man pointed into the direction where Yusuke was headed to. "It's not a bother, is it… Uh…"

Catching the hint, Yusuke offered up his hand. "Yusuke Urameshi. And no, it's not a problem," they shook hands, "Your friend must be loaded if he lives around this area, huh?" he asked as he opened the door for the unfamiliar person.

The man smiled. "Kuronue is my name. And he's very rich, in more ways than one," the long-haired man replied. After closing the door, Kuronue buckled in and looked over at Yusuke.

Yusuke turned the car around once more and began to head back home, after dropping of Kuronue, of course. "What's he do? And what do you do for that matter?" The car's tires began to skid a couple of times, making Yusuke nervous. He slowed down enough to get a grip and to make sure that he and Kuronue would be safe.

"Well," Kuronue began, dragging the word on for couple of seconds, "He's in the process of regaining someone close to him. And I'm merely helping him… Even now I'm doing his bidding." Kuronue smiled, the pleasantness drained from it. Yusuke found it hard to concentrate on the road with the smile that he was receiving. "Yusuke Urameshi, I'm afraid you're presence is not required in the future… The future that my friend and your lover will share."

The car refused to decelerate and instead increased its speed. Yusuke no longer had the car in his control as it went off after hitting the loose railing on the curve. The last thing he saw was Kuronue vanishing.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about that happening to Yusuke. It was meant to happen ever since the beginning of the story, but whether he lives or dies is up to… Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99! And (again, if you've read this) I must apologize if I make several mistakes in this chapter. I'm literally blind, but I couldn't force myself to not uphold my promise of updating once a month.

Demonic Affairs: Chapter Seven

* * *

"It's strange, isn't it?" The man dressed in black leather asked him.

Yusuke could see him standing next to him. The doctors and nurses went by the man, never noticing him, as if he was invisible. There was nothing he could do to alert them all of the odd man, but even if he did, they would not believe him. He wanted to talk to him, to say something back, ask why he had tried to kill him. The oxygen mask and his frail body did not allow him to

The man walked to him, smirking. "Want to talk to me, do you? Communicate by thinking, you simple human," he commanded. "Now then, what do you want?" He stood over him, like a master over his dog.

Narrowing his eyes, he asked through his thoughts. 'Why the hell did you try to kill me for?' He kept hoping that the man would answer back, but he didn't. He saw a flash of white as he grinned, revealing sharp fangs.

"My master commanded me to do so," Kuronue answered. "Yusuke Urameshi, you are to be eliminated. However, I didn't quite achieve that with the car accident," he explained. The smile on his face made Yusuke uneasy. It seemed almost sinister to him.

'Why?'

Kuronue seemed to tense up. "Why? Because I was ordered to do so." There was nothing more that he wanted at the moment than to punch the man for his lack of answers. "That and," he turned his gaze away from Yusuke, "I want to be free from the one that bounds me to him." The reply dumbfounded Yusuke.

It seemed that things got stranger now. 'Tell me, who do you work for? Why take me down? You mentioned something about my lover, so does that mean that you're going to harm Kurama?'

Turning back to him, Kuronue shook his head. "We could never hurt someone that our master wants. And… I wouldn't hurt a friend, Yusuke Urameshi." Kuronue smiled after sensing Yusuke's confusion. "There is so much you are not aware of. My master wants him for personal reasons, as do I." Before he could interrupt, the leather-clad man continued. "Hiei wants your lover for himself and I want him back… You see, he was my friend."

Though he wanted to shout that the man was insane, he couldn't. After all, he was having a conversation with someone that no one could see. 'I never heard Kurama mention you before. You've got the wrong person,' he thought.

"No. You just don't know him that well, is all." Kuronue sighed. "I may be wrong, but you look as good as dead, so I'll tell you." He took a deep breath and began. "Kurama, your lover, was once my mate… I died long ago, before he did." Yusuke would've cocked his head if he could, but instead remained still. "Your lover is not human, he is a demon. I knew him back then, you know." Kuronue's eyes seemed to have been captivated by a memory unseen to him. "Yes, he's a demon. After I died, he wandered, I assume. Though at some point the met Hiei and they became lovers as well. That's why Hiei wants him… My master will stop at nothing to get him back."

Yusuke thought, 'Why now?'

"Two reasons, Yusuke Urameshi," he held up two fingers, then lowered one down. "The first is because you brought him back to that land!" The acidity of his voice made him cringe within his mind. "That was where Kurama, Hiei, and I all died! That place holds my master and I there! We can't escape it! No matter how hard we fight, it won't let us go!" The demon's breath became erratic and he had to compose himself before speaking again. "Rather odd how one place became the site for our demise… Tell me, did he ever feel at peace before you brought him there?"

Yusuke knew the answer to that, but could not bring himself to admit it to Kuronue. "His death still keeps him at ease there. He cried for me and Hiei there, did you know?" The question was rhetorical, but it felt more like the demon was trying to rub it in his face. "Death brings tranquility in a bizarre manner." His talk of death was beginning to make him wonder where Kurama was. Why had he not gotten there yet? At first he thought that the doctors would not want Kurama to go in, but now it all began to make sense. "The second reason," Kuronue started, "We want to protect him… You see, our souls can't know peace until he dies too. Yet if we are close to him, we feel better, not tormented as always. He protects us, and in return we can protect him."

'How?' Yusuke asked.

Running a hand through his hair, he answered him. "There is someone within that land that also held an attachment to your beloved." He moved his hand to cover part of his face. "He will get his revenge on him, not by death…" Kuronue turned away from him and began to vanish. Though he pleaded for him to stay, he did not. The answers he received sounded outlandish, but something told him to not dismiss them.

As he felt fingers running through his hair, Kurama wanted to nestle closer to them. He opened his eyes and gazed at the nothingness he saw. "Yusuke has yet to return," he uttered as soft as he could. The feeling he felt was too serene to ruin.

The bed shifted. "You still have me," the voice said to him. The fingers returned to his hair, luring him back into what felt like safety and harmony. "Kurama, you will always have me," the voice whispered. He felt a kiss on his forehead.

"Yes," he agreed. Though he felt serenity, his mind could not help but think of Yusuke… The man had yet to return to him, but he was captivated by his ethereal companion. A spell over him, keeping him from living, ensnaring him into a web that felt like love.

* * *

A/N: I don't think I like this chapter very much. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Demonic Affairs: Chapter Eight**

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! It's nice to know I'm still getting feedback on this story. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

* * *

As usual, there was a dark mist that hung around them. Even though he could not feel the full effects of all five senses, there were times where he could swear he felt it all. It was rather intriguing to him how once you're dead, you could feel emotions, but not things around you. Walking in further into the cave he began to feel uneasy, like always. As he approached the end of the cave, he saw that no one was around. After some time, he decided to wait in there. After all, if he left then Hiei might get angered and that would not be good for him.

Kuronue waited and waited, but there seemed to be no sign of Hiei at all. And it wasn't as if the area was safe for him, even if he was dead. There were powerful creatures out there, and he knew it'd e foolish to keep coming in and out of the same cave. "Might as well think of something to do while I wait for the asshole," he muttered. "Still, there's not much fun in being dead…" He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

'Kurama… You don't remember me, do you?' The sudden thought startled him, but he realized that it was the truth. At first, when they had met, he was sure that Kurama would remember him. Yet they had spoken and the redhead made no reference to either knowing him or asking if they had met before. Kuronue hadn't let it bother him. After all, Kurama had lived longer and had met several others in his lifetime.

Yet it was just the fleeting hope that Kurama would remember him that made his heart ache so much now. Kuronue knew better than to cling on to that, but for a reason he knew, it made him feel alive. To think of Kurama and their days together was like his life force. "So much for a shot at getting back to the old days," Kuronue whispered.

As he was about to return to his memories, a powerful force made it's way into the cave. The familiar force made Kuronue stand up straight. "So you're here," his master said to him. Kuronue nodded and walked closer to Hiei. "How did it go?"

As he watched Hiei go deeper into the cave, he followed and began to ponder about how he was going to answer. When a sufficient amount of time passed and he knew that his master was about to snap, he decided to just blurt it out. "Master, I did the best I could with Yusuke Urameshi." So far it looked as if Hiei had calmed down since coming to the cave. Perhaps, he would be lenient on him. "Though, he still survived… But he's not likely to make it!" The last part he was unsure of, but he had to at least feed Hiei some guesses.

"You fool!" Hiei turned to face him, scowling like he had never done before. "If he is not dead soon you know what will happen!" It was true. Kuronue did know what would happen, but part of him couldn't bear to make Kurama miserable. And killing the human would make him depressed. "Go and kill him before it's too late."

Aside from what he thought, he also knew that it was necessary for Yusuke to die. 'As always, I'll make Kurama cry… again.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Demonic Affairs: Chapter Nine**

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who would've checked this if there had been time.

* * *

Not a single human was around with the exception of the one who was sleeping in front of him. Though he had been there for an hour, he could not bring himself to kill him. Despite the anger he felt, despite his wish to keep Kurama safe, he just couldn't do it. Thus the reason for remaining still as he observed the human breathe with the aid of the machine.

Killing Yusuke Urameshi should have been easier than this. In all honesty, he felt no qualms over bringing his life to an end. There wasn't suppose to be any reason for not going through with it, but there was. Even though Hiei had gotten Kurama under his spell in a desperate attempt to regain the feelings and memories they had shared once, he knew better than to think that killing Urameshi would make things any better.

The truth he had faced and Hiei would soon face, was that their time with Kurama had been over long ago. They had no right coming back into his life and trying to force him away from any future bliss that awaited him. Long ago, both he and Hiei had had their chance with Kurama. And Destiny decided that they weren't good enough.

With him, Kurama had found acceptance and a deep bond that could not be severed. Though it may had been love, it wasn't the kind that lasted forever. And even though they had been together, they committed many mistakes, for which they paid for. When Kurama was with Hiei, he had found passion, balance, and something closer to eternal love. However, it was Yusuke who had given so much in order to hold Kurama's heart. It was he who taught the fox to show his true self to the world, rather than hide in the shadows, always fleeing.

Kuronue neared the sleeping human. "You showed him the light… You taught him to be more carefree, didn't you?" The smile he had held vanished. At his sides, his fists trembled as he bit down on his lip. "I hate you!" he shouted. His voice echoed in the room, almost shattering the window. With a shuddered breath, he calmed down. "I hate you, but I can't ignore all you've done for him. Perhaps, to some degree, I envy you."

He placed his hand on the human's chest and pressed down. For a rare moment, he almost felt the human's flesh. With a flicker of a moment, it was gone and his hand went through. "Hiei is right, though. Someone is coming for Kurama, and he'll be killed if you remain alive… You should die. If there is at all any fairness in life, Kurama should live and be happy. That's what I want." After taking a deep breath, he continued. "I don't care if I ever get any peace in death, because no measure of joy that might await me can compare to those harmonious years that I spent with him. And it is because of that that I will do this…"

Yusuke's eyes opened to look up at him. There was a mixture of dread and bewilderment in them. "I'll let you keep your damn life," Kuronue muttered as he placed his hand over Yusuke's heart and pressed down. From the way the human moved about, he knew that the procedure might be painful. "If you love him, then this pain won't kill you. Remain strong for him. You need to get him away from Hiei and from the one who wants him dead!" The pain Yusuke had been feeling now traveled up his arm and towards his chest. It felt like arrows were being shot into his body, piercing every inch of skin.

With one last look into the human's eyes, he nodded. "Do this for Kurama. My time with him was over centuries ago, and I know I don't deserve him. Back then, I wasn't able to give him all that he needed. Both Hiei and I failed in that, but you… Yusuke Urameshi, you gave him what we could not. That smile on his face, the one I saw when you first arrived… I wish for him to have that on every day of his life. Keep him happy, and keep your bond strong." Closing his eyes, his last thoughts glimmered in his mind.

"_Kuronue, do you think will be together… Forever?"_


End file.
